


If I Could Tell Him

by starlite_cos



Series: Short & Completed [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Feels, ILY, If I could tell him, Love Song, M/M, Song Cover, Song: If I Could Tell Her (Dear Evan Hansen), he doesnt know i wrote this, i love my bf, surprise song cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlite_cos/pseuds/starlite_cos
Summary: Just the lyrics to a cover of "If I could tell her" from Dear Even Hansen by me to my boyfriend ben because I love him so much <3
Relationships: Alex & Ben, Alex/Ben, me/my bf
Series: Short & Completed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111388
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

These are the lyrics to my song cover.

If I could tell him by [Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMMENTALLYUNSTABLE)

Original song - [If I could tell her](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7h7c_L_Yp4) from [Dear Even Hansen](https://dearevanhansen.com/) the original Broadway musical.

Hope you like them as much as I do. I plan on surprising my boyfriend with this song at a Halloween gathering we're having in my front yard.

**Underlined and Bolded** \- Ben (Speech)

_**Italicized and Bolded**_ \- Me (Speech)

_Underlined and Italicized_ \- Ben (Singing)

_I_ _talicized_ \- Me (Singing)

**_ Underlined, Italicized, and Bolded- Both (Singing) _ **

『【.】【.】【.】【.】』

* * *

_**I thought you were awesome…** _

**You think I’m awesome? Really?**

_**Definitely!** _

**How?**

_**Well…** _

  
  


_I said..._

_There's nothing like your smile,_

_sort of calming... positive... and real._

_I said, you never knew how wonderful_

_that smile could make someone feel._

_And I knew,_

_whenever you got bored,_

_you hummed your favorite songs from 2012..._

_And I noticed,_

_that you still zone out in Mr. Jackson’s math class..._

_But I kept it all inside my head,_

_what I saw, I left unsaid._

_And though I wanted to,_

_I couldn't talk to you._

_I couldn't find a way,_

_but I would always say…_

_“If I could tell him,_

_tell him everything I’ve seen._

_If I could tell him,_

_how he means everything to me.”_

_“But we're a million miles apart,_

_and I don't know how I would even start._

_If I could tell him,_

_If I could tell him.”_

  
  


**Is there more about me?**

_**About you?** _

**Never mind, It’s whatever- it was a stupid-**

_**NONONO- Just- nono-** _

_**I said- I thought so many things,** _

_**I'm just- I'm trying to remember the best ones so, Uhm…** _

  
  


_I thought,_

_you looked really pretty, er-_

_It looked pretty cool,_

_when you stand up for your friends_

_when they’re in need._

  
  


** It did? **

**_Hahaha-_ **

  
  


_And I wondered how you learned to play,_

_over watch_ _when you’d stream it on discord._

_But I kept it all inside my head,_

_what I’d see, I’d leave unsaid._

_If I could tell you,_

_tell you everything I’ve seen._

_If I could tell you,_

_how you’re everything to me._

** _But we're a million miles apart_ _,_ **

_and I don't know how I would even start._

_If I could tell him._

_If I could tell him._

_But what do you do,_

_when there's this great divide?_

_You just seem so far away,_

_and what do you do, when the distance is too wide?_

_ It's like you don't know anything. _

_Then how do you say,_

_I love you?_

_I love you._

_I love you!~_

_I love you.~_

_But we're a million miles apart,_

_and I don't know how I would even start._

_If I could tell him,_

_If I could._


	2. UPDATE

I DIDNT GET TO SING IT TO HIM AT THE HALLOWEEN PARTY, BUT HE CAME OVER A FEW WEEKS AGO AND WE HUNG OUT IN MY ROOM, AND I WAS ABLE TO SING IT TO HIM THEN.

IT MADE HIM CRY, I THINK ITS A GOOD THING.

I GOT LOTS OF CUDDLES FROM HIM AFTER THAT TOO.


End file.
